


童养媳

by ZYL1988



Series: 童养媳 [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 序：当长女不肯结婚而离家出走后，一位老父亲害怕刚出生的儿子也会这样。所以在一次战争中，他抢了敌方头目的孩子当童养媳……战争也因此结束。阿斯加德的两位王子早已成年，可不知出于什么情况，众神之父命令他们同寝而居。全世界都知道这对兄弟相互看不对眼，凡是对方看上的东西，即使对他们毫无用处，也会费尽心思的得到。可奇怪的是，他们若是得到了好东西，第一时间只会拿给对方，毫无例外。





	1. 阿斯加德的童养媳

**Author's Note:**

> 序：当长女不肯结婚而离家出走后，一位老父亲害怕刚出生的儿子也会这样。所以在一次战争中，他抢了敌方头目的孩子当童养媳……战争也因此结束。
> 
> 阿斯加德的两位王子早已成年，可不知出于什么情况，众神之父命令他们同寝而居。
> 
> 全世界都知道这对兄弟相互看不对眼，凡是对方看上的东西，即使对他们毫无用处，也会费尽心思的得到。可奇怪的是，他们若是得到了好东西，第一时间只会拿给对方，毫无例外。

Thor刚当上王储没多久便用一场又一场打的漂亮的战争征服了九界。所有人都认为，将来有这样一位神王守护Yggdrasill纬度，是九界的福气。

在又一次平定战乱后，Thor连衣服都没换就回了闪电宫。

他已经迫不及待地想抱抱他的弟弟了。

“Loki！我回来了！”Thor推开卧室的门，入目便能看到他那抱膝蜷成一团的弟弟。

托尔快步走过去，笑容满面地张开双臂拥住Loki。

“弟弟，我好想你啊。”这个姿势的拥抱，刚好可以亲吻Loki的头发。

“离我远点。”Loki推开Thor，别过脸去不看他。

Thor才想起来Loki的洁癖，他松开Loki，笑着说，“我忘记了我现在脏兮兮的，等我去洗个澡先。”

Thor说完便离开了卧室。

Loki抬头看向Thor离开的背影，心里难受极了。

晚上有庆功宴，Loki走了个过场便回房间了，他不喜欢这些，众所周知，所以没人拦他。

庆功宴的主角是这场战争的胜利者，Thor必不可免被灌了酒。

他已经准备好带着一身酒气回去被Loki骂个半死了，而当他收拾完自己回到卧室后，彼时会等他回来的弟弟此时已经睡着了。

他侧躺在床上，面向外侧。

Thor走上前去坐在床边，静静看着Loki的睡颜。呼吸平缓，嘴唇红润，睫毛覆盖在眼皮上像把小扇子，棱角分明却不凌厉的面部线条在睡梦中显得格外温和，耳轮白皙耳垂圆润。他弟弟有着无可挑剔的五官。

Thor看了好一会才起身去洗澡，尽可能把身上的酒气洗掉一些。

最幸福的事情莫过于打赢一场战争后抱着香香甜甜的弟弟入睡。

“别走……”

“别丢下我……”

“Thor别走……”

Thor被梦呓声吵醒，只见Loki离他一臂远死死抓住被单不放手。

心想Loki可能做噩梦了，Thor把Loki转过来拥在怀里，轻揉着他的后颈安抚他。

“我在这里，我在，我哪里也不去，就在你身边。”他的身体颤抖的厉害，梦呓声愈发模糊，取而代之的是喵呜般的抽泣声。

Thor抚上Loki的脸，他不知道流了多少泪，脸上湿漉漉的 嘴唇也在颤抖。

“Loki，我在这里，别怕……”Loki一定做了很可怕的噩梦，Thor心想。

他吻掉Loki的眼泪，咸咸的泪水被他吞入腹中，含住那微颤的唇轻轻吮吸，直至怀里人因缺氧而醒来才放开他。

鼻尖相抵，呼吸相缠，Thor轻揉着Loki的后颈，轻声细语的说着安慰的话语，“别怕，我不会走的，我最想去的地方就是你身边。”

Loki猛的吻上Thor，两人口中泛起的血腥味不知是谁的，Loki发了狠的啃咬，用力吸·咬着Thor的舌，眼泪不受控的流下，顺着脸颊的弧度滴落在床铺上。

Thor意识到事情的严重性，他与Loki分开，就这窗帘间透进来的一点点月光与Loki对视着。

光亮正好是Loki面对的这边，这让Thor看清了Loki那泛红肿起的眼眶。

“发生了什么事？是不是做噩梦了？”

他看不清Thor的脸，但他知道自己把这些年保持的骄傲与尊严全都抛在了脑后，很丢脸，真的。

“以后我们分房睡吧，我会和父亲解释。Thor，我们那见不得人的感情也到此为止吧。”拾起仅剩的理智，Loki翻了个身离得Thor远了些，顺势起身准备下床。

是啊，他们怎么可能没有其他的感情，早在Thor封为王储前他们已经确认了心意，只是这份感情，终究见不得人。

到此为止这四个字刺痛了Thor，几乎是下一秒他就把Loki拉回身边压在身下。

“到此为止？Loki……这辈子都不可能。”

Loki能感觉到Thor的怒意，他何尝想这样呢？可是，可是他们不能在一起啊……

“父亲会在下个月公布你和希芙的婚事，而我也将和约顿海姆的王室联姻。”Loki抚上Thor的脸轻轻摩挲着他的胡子，略带哽咽的声音在Thor耳边响起，“哥哥……我们不能在一起，我们是兄弟，我们一开始就是错误的。”

“弗雷能和芙蕾雅结婚，凭什么我们不可以。”

“凭这里是阿斯加德，不是华纳海姆。”Loki一手环抱着Thor，一手指尖勾勒托尔的唇部，“我比任何人都爱你，我希望下辈子我们不是亲兄弟，这样我们能光明正大的在一起。”

Thor沉默了好一会，他曾经做过很多离谱叛逆的事情都比不上这一次的想法。

“我们私奔吧，去其他纬度，重新生活。我们不是还有个姐姐吗？王位让她来坐就好了。”

阿斯加德又出事了，一夜之间两位王子携带无数财物离家出走了……

继承神后魔法的Loki可谓是青出于蓝而胜于蓝，他用魔法给他们打掩护，一时间，没人能找到他们。

说来也是巧了，他们同床共枕已千年时间，即使确定关系后也没有偷吃禁果，没想到一离开阿斯加德，就像两匹脱缰的野马般放飞自我。

可能是因为没有长辈与身份的束缚，干柴烈火的两人顺理成章吃了那美味又带着禁忌的果实。

哥哥……弟弟……禁忌又如何，相爱就完事了。

“Thor，我感觉不太好，有人找到我们了。”Loki和Thor正在一个不知名的星球上乱逛，Loki背着弗丽嘉偷学了一点禁术，他能在不被反噬的情况下带Thor去一个离阿斯加德上百万光年的星球。

“谁？”

“至尊法师。”Loki心里揪了一下，能让至尊法师放下手上的责任来找他，奥丁厉害啊！

能逃一时是一时，他就不信至尊法师这么有空还能追他个十年八年的。

等到古一带着海拉来到那条街，Loki早就带着Thor跑到别的地方了。

“他很有天赋。”古一把帽子摘了下来，有些无奈的和海拉说。

“那当然，他可是我弟弟！”海拉扬起下巴，骄傲的要上天了。

“这里风景不错，先逛逛吧。”

奥丁也是没办法了才把那叛逆到极致的女儿喊回来，别人的女儿软软萌萌的，平时没事逛个街跳个舞种个花。就连女武神们和希芙，平时也会穿个裙子什么的。

而他女儿，天天喊打喊杀，别说裙子了，换个颜色鲜艳的裤子都不肯……软萌就更别想了……

他把话放在了前头，找不回Thor和Loki我就逼你生孩子，逼你结婚，天天烦你。

海拉差点没和奥丁打起来，辛亏古一拦着。

姐姐追，弟弟跑的生活维持了几个月后，Thor和Loki回到了阿斯加德。

奥丁看到小儿子微凸的腹部差点晕倒。

“Father！Loki已经怀了我的孩子，他只能嫁给我，我也只会娶他，你就别想着联姻了！”

奥丁一脸懵逼的看向弗丽嘉，弗丽嘉只是摇头，眼神落在Loki肚子上。

看着架势，有个快五个月了。

“那就挑个好日子把婚事办了吧！”

？

这么好说话吗？

Loki和Thor对视一眼，不应该啊，发生这种事情父亲不应该大发雷霆吗？怎么会这么轻松就答应了？

“你们回去参考一下我与你们母亲的婚礼，记事官把它记在了历史册。有什么要求尽管提，我去幸运女神那问个好日子，弗丽嘉，我们走。”说完，奥丁把冈格尼尔放在一边，牵着弗丽嘉的手走了。

得知怀孕的时候Loki还不是很想回阿斯加德，后来肚子慢慢变大，他施的掩护越来越薄弱，迟早有一天他们会被带回阿斯加德接受处置。

与其被动不如主动，和Thor合计一番后，两人回到阿斯加德摊牌。

然而直到婚礼那天Loki和Thor也想不明白奥丁为什么这么简单就答应了他们，难道是因为孩子？

早知道早点怀上好了。

那么那天奥丁到底说了些什么被Loki听见了呢？

事情是这样的。

两个孩子已经成年很久了，感情应该也很深了，奥丁就和弗丽嘉说。

“Thor和Loki也长大了，是时候宣布婚期了。”

“下个月初五是个好日子，希芙那个孩子很不错，可以和女武神们一起当使者。”

“至于Loki，弗丽嘉，我想我们可以通知劳菲。”

“是该通知劳菲，你难得细心。”

Loki在门外模糊地只听到下个月婚期，托尔希芙，Loki劳菲……

然后他就跑掉了，没听到接下来的话。

“别把你从小抱他回来的意图告诉他，他会乱想的。”

“我早已当他是我的儿子，结婚只是为了留住他。”

“结婚这件事，他们不需要操心。”


	2. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序：诸神皇婚后，Thor照顾着孕期的Loki，好在这段时间九界相安无事，他不必去处理那些乱七八糟的事情。
> 
> 日子一天天过去，从初夏到深冬，Thor殿下与Loki殿下的头生子诞生了。
> 
> 双生子，和他们父亲一样有着金色的头发，绿眼睛的是哥哥，取名Magni，蓝眼睛的是弟弟，取名Modi。

产后的Loki胖了，对于身材走形这件事他开始闷闷不乐。而Thor认为Loki更瘦了！

初为人父，他们对带孩子可一点都不了解，弗丽嘉担心他们把孩子玩死了，每天都得过来看好几次，乳母也都安排了好几个。

意外是孩子们百日那天发生的。

这一天Loki依旧是从Thor的怀里醒来，习惯了有孩子的生活，他把赖床的时间给了孩子们。

他们的这对孩子，乖巧得很，该睡睡该吃吃，除了临拉前会先哭上一番通知他们，其他时间基本不哭。

“Thor! Thor!”Loki用力摇晃着熟睡的Thor，“孩子变色了！”

“What？”

父亲与孩子大眼瞪小眼，Thor和Loki脸色沉重地看着咿咿呀呀的两兄弟……

Magni额头上有两个凸起的小角，身上泛起金色的纹路，Modi浑身泛蓝，眼睛是血红色的，一样的是，他的身上也有和Magni一模一样的纹路。

“我们家是不是有什么遗传啊？”思来想去，Thor只能想到这个。

“没有，历史上没有记载。”Loki和Thor分别抱起孩子，从上到下仔仔细细打量。

Loki尝试着把孩子们变回去，可惜没有用。

“怎么办？”

“我去找个乳母给他们喂奶，你去找母亲。”

“好。”

Loki是没有奶水的，孩子们喝的都是乳母的或者羊奶。

弗丽嘉很快就来了，Loki把Thor和其他人支出去后，看着两个孩子问弗丽嘉，“Mom，你们是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

“怎么这样问？”

“种族分别录上记载，霜巨人身上的纹路是家族的象征，Magni和Modi身上的纹路，新婚日我在劳菲身上看到了一样的。”

弗丽嘉拉过Loki的手放在手心，“还猜到了什么？”

“双性的我并不是神族，而是霜巨人对吗？我是联姻工具，对吗？”Loki眼里有些哀伤。

“傻孩子，你怎么会这么想？”即使已经有了孩子，在妈妈的眼里，孩子总是没有长大的，弗丽嘉把Loki拥在怀里，像小时候Loki受委屈了一样，她总会抱着他安慰他。

“你姐姐到了适婚的年纪一直不肯结婚，那时Thor又刚出生，你父亲担心Thor也像海拉那样，所以就想先给Thor定下娃娃亲。寻便九界，只有约顿出生了一位王子，劳菲不愿意定娃娃亲，你父亲一着急，便带着士兵和约顿打了起来，抢走了你。”

“……”Loki的世界观有点崩塌……

这是怎么回事？Thor刚出生奥丁就给他物色结婚对象了？怪不得他们成年了还让他们睡在一起，怪不得啊！

那希芙怎么回事？

“我们离开的前一天，我听到了您和父亲的对话，不是说让希芙和Thor结婚吗？”

弗丽嘉松开Loki，有点茫然。

“什么时候的事？”

“我们离家出走的前一天，我路过书房，听到了一些话。”

弗丽嘉回忆起一年前的事情，“你听错了，我们是希望希芙和女武神给你们当使者，傻孩子，你就是因为这个才离家出走的？”

Loki有些不好意思的点点头……

弗丽嘉把两孩子变回熟悉的样子，给孩子们个留下一吻后站了起来。

“有空去约顿看看劳菲吧，抢走你这么多年，他也很想你。”

“好。”

论有个双商高的妻子有多重要，这事要是奥丁来说，肯定会把事情一五一十的和Loki抖出来。

然后阿斯加德又会出事了。

Loki很开心，两个孩子身上有着他的纹路，而且从小他们就很聪明，不像他那只会用力气做事的哥哥。

果然是他生的，随他！

与其说他们俩带孩子，不如说是孩子自己带自己。

有时候Loki处理公务，Thor恰好去征战时，这种情况多多少少会疏忽他们。

而这两兄弟也不吵不哭，学会爬时两兄弟一起到处爬，学会走时两兄弟磕磕绊绊摔了也不哭，真是好带。

“你说，我们小时候是不是也像Magni和Modi一样？”Thor抱着Loki坐在小花园的吊椅上。

大树下阴凉的地方有两个团子抱着球在草地上滚来滚去。

“我可以不会陪你玩这些幼稚的游戏。”

时光匆匆，不知不觉孩子们都已经三岁了，明年就要启蒙了。

“如果他们有学习魔法的天赋，我打算让他们学习魔法。”

“Loki，他们不会这个。”

“为什么？”Loki从Thor怀里抬起头，葱绿的眼睛眨巴着看Thor.。

Thor在爱人额间吻了一下，然后他说，“他们是当战士的好苗子。”

“我不信。”Loki才不信Thor的话，他儿子这么聪明，当战士多辜负脑子啊！

于是乎，为了不辜负这份聪明，Magni和Modi把小时候的聪明懂事全都留在了四岁前。

“Magni Thorson！你又去拔了哪里的树？”

“我没有啊。”

面对生气的Loki，Magni躲在Modi身后不敢看Loki。

“那你们怎么搞的脏兮兮的？”

“因为我们去后山山洞了，Dad，哥哥真的没有拔树。”Modi把Magni护在身后，扬起那脏兮兮的小脸跟Loki解释。

“Loki，你别生……”

“你给我闭嘴！”

Thor向儿子们投去一个无能为力的眼神，默默地拿出待会的惩罚工具。

“把神域1368年的历史书抄一百遍，抄不完就别想出来！”

Loki用魔法把孩子们和Thor准备的纸笔书籍送到偏殿，下了个屏障，让里面的人无法出来。

Loki不会心疼吗？当然会，前期因为心疼，所以往往他们还没抄完，Loki就消气了。

而当他们做的事情一次比一次危险，别说抄书了，Loki恨不得把他们关起来。

一个八岁的孩子，徒手连根拔起一棵直径十厘米的树，到处能被他拔起的树就没有逃过他的魔手。而另一个则是胆大的不得了，经常带着哥哥甩掉侍卫跑去各种危险的地方，说是冒险……

屡教不改，概不认错！

“Loki，你别生气了。”

Thor从背后抱住Loki，额头抵着他的后脑勺。

Loki委屈，两儿子长得越来越像Thor，无论是长相还是内里。曾经白白嫩嫩聪明伶俐的儿子现在越来越粗糙，曾经的机灵都化作了力气。

他已经能预想到将来孩子们会长成什么样子了。

“我们再生一个吧。”

“啊？”

“不生算了！”

“生生生，你想生就生……”

当Loki怀上二胎后就把两兄弟送到了约顿海姆，劳菲开心得不得了。

奥丁松了口气。

“你家的基因是不是有问题？”Loki看着刚生下来的孩子跟Thor说。

“养得起，没事。”Thor看着皱巴巴的团子，心里叹了口气。

“还好有个女儿。”

“女儿也不好养啊，万一像海拉……”

“你闭嘴好吗！”Loki忍住火气，“我女儿一定是最温柔可爱的存在，一定不喜欢打打杀杀！”

是的，又是双胞胎，黑头发蓝眼睛，没有纹路，哥哥取名Fenrir，妹妹取名Jemengad。

这俩孩子没有他们哥哥那么好养活，经常吵吵闹闹的，不过这倒是让Loki稍微放心点。

小时候闹没关系，长大了安静就好。

奥丁经常在想，是不是神族基因的问题，为什么孩子们都那么不让人省心呢？

在Loki生了二胎一年后，奥丁把王位给了Thor，想着和弗丽嘉享受一下天伦之乐。

梦想是美好的，现实是残酷的，孙子们的捣蛋能力比儿子们大太多了。

Loki早已崩溃，这俩兄妹从小折腾到大，没有一天能让他们省心的。

而他的儿子们，似乎把妹妹当成了弟弟……

三岁的时候，两个大的带着两个小的滚泥潭，男孩子滚还不是什么大事，重点是Jemengad开始嫌弃裙子，说是穿裙子不能和哥哥们玩。

从此以后，无论Loki是劝说还是威胁，Jemengad就是不肯穿裙子，一让她穿裙子，整个仙宫都会听到她的哭声。

启蒙那年，Loki被告知，他的小女儿，也是天生的战士。

那天，Loki把Thor捅了个对穿。

七岁那年，在又一次Jemengad协助Modi带着Magni和Fenrir去搞事后，Loki把他们四人送到了约顿海姆。

劳菲开心不起来……

今天没什么公务，Thor不到午饭时刻就回闪电宫了。

书房里，Loki正在写着下个月的内务计划。

窗户是打开的，外面的风吹进来撩动了Loki的发丝，他心无旁骛地处理那些繁杂的内务，没发现Thor已经进了门。

他和Loki没有错过对方任何一个年龄段的经历，他们见过彼此最光荣最落魄最无知最邪恶的时候，已过百年，那初次心动依旧在心里，感情随着时间慢慢增多。

“到点吃饭了吗？”Loki抬起头问Thor。

“还没有，今天没什么事，所以回来的早了些。”

“下个月要去Niflheim，你有空去我会给你安排，没空我会安排使者去。”

“去干嘛？”

“他们有内乱，我们需要观察一下，正好他们的王子结婚给我们递了请帖。”

“让使者去吧。”

“也行。”

Loki继续写着东西，Thor故意走到他的跟前挡住了光，“什么时候把孩子们接回来？”

Loki瞟了一眼Thor，一边收拾东西一边说，“想他们了？”

“当然，你不想吗？”

“想，但他们太闹腾了，还是让劳菲带一段日子吧。”

Thor的目光停在Loki的领口，今天偏热，Loki把外袍脱在了一边，被外袍完全遮住的锁骨在里衣下是若隐若现的。

“对，他们太淘气了，Loki。”Thor伸手按住Loki的肩膀，“不如我们再生一个安静的。”

“要生你自己生！”Loki拍开Thor的手，生孩子？想都别想，他再也不要生了，没一个像他的！

“你干嘛？不可以！我刚写好的计划书会弄皱的……”Loki被Thor抱上桌子，铺天盖地的吻落在他的脖颈上。

Thor咬了一下Loki的锁骨，随即拦腰抱起他往里屋走去……

不生也没关系，有这个过程就可以了。

PS：Magni是神话中Thor的长子，力气是诸神中最大的，次子Modi，是最有勇气的。


End file.
